Silver Waters
by Yuriwriter
Summary: Ranma 12 and Sailor Moon x-over. will not be completed


Hello everybody. For those of you who read my stuff I hope you like this as well. Sorry for starting yet another series thing up when all of my others are still in the beginning stages of production.  
  
I don't own any characters from sailor moon, by Naoko Takeuchi? Or Ranma 1/2 by Rumiko Takahashi. If it seems like I borrowed any ideas from any one who reads this, sorry. Please don't sue! I have nothing. It's just that when I read something I like I get part of that idea stuck in my brain and am compelled to write something similar, yet with MANY differences… I hope.  
  
Oh yeah! Before I forget the character C-Chan/ Haruka Saotome belongs to me as does B-Chan/ Rika Hakubi. They are from my other Ranma 1/2 version story. From now on I consider them part of the regular cast. Oh and it is NOT necessary to have read my other stuff to understand anything considering this is an Alternate Universe fic based off of my other one.  
  
All of the Ranma 1/2 cast is a year younger and all the Sailor Moon cast is a year older to make them all around the age of 15 or so.  
  
Kasumi Tendo, Haruka Saotome are only seventeen years old.  
  
Ranma and Ami Mizuno are twins; B-Chan is the family 'Pet'.  
  
  
  
SILVER WATERS  
  
By Yuri_Writer.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Reincarnation.  
  
Nodaka Mizuno Saotome was in labor. She had been married for about three years to her somewhat inept husband, Genma Saotome. After years of trying they had finally been able to conceive for their first and last time. She sat there crying out in pain, a male voice joining in every so often from next to her. Genma was writhing in pain since his lovely wife had a death grip on his arm.  
  
"Come on… just one more push Saotome-san…" the doctor encouraged the soon to be mother. With another scream of pain she gave all she had, and a babies scream filled the air. "It's a girl!"  
  
"What the… There's another head. It looks like your going to be having twins! Come on Saotome-san just one more time…" The doctor was shocked, no one had told him that he was birthing twins. Again screams filled the air as the mother pushed, and the child filled its lungs with air. "It's a boy!"  
  
The small bundles of pink flesh, still covered in small amounts of blood and plasma were handed to their tired mother. Genma came over and took his son into his arms gently. He looked him over with something akin to amazement lighting his face. The boy had locks of black hair coming from the top of his tiny head; Genma could see his son's Grey eyes staring up at him with love and adoration.  
  
Carefully he switched the children so that he may hold his daughter. She was smaller and had a lock of bright blue hair sticking to her head, and as she opened her small sapphire blue eyes Genma smiled wildly. So caught up in his emotions he barely heard the doctors question.  
  
"What are their names, Mr. Saotome?"  
  
Holding the girl gently he said only three words, his wife in total agreement. "Ami and Ranma."  
  
  
  
Four years later…  
  
"Come on sis! You hafta be faster if you wanna catch me!" A young boy of four years was flying through the air laughing his grey eyes flashing. He wore a white karate gi, and had his black hair tied into a small ponytail.  
  
"Ranmaaaa! Wait up, you're going too fast!" A young girl of the same age was chasing him her blue hair, also in a ponytail and eyes a startling contrast with her own white gi. "How am I s'pose to learn if you don't help me?"  
  
"Sorry Ami. I'll help ya a little more. If you don't learn this Dad won't take you with us training." The boy, Ranma replied to the girl known as Ami.  
  
These two children just so happened to be the Saotome twins of the Nerima ward in Tokyo. Heirs to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Their conversation included the fact that their father wanted to take them on a ten-year training journey across Japan.  
  
Their mother and father were carrying on the same type of conversation inside of the house. At this point in time Nodaka was yelling at her husband. "Absolutely not Genma! They are too young to be gone for TEN YEARS! Maybe in a year or two I'll think about it."  
  
"But honey! How am I supposed to train them correctly to be heirs to my school, here amongst all these distractions? They would turn out weak. I'm willing to only take Ranma if that will make you any happier." Genma was fighting with all his might for this to work.  
  
"You want to leave Ami here?" Nodaka's voice had a soft edge to it that sent chills up his spine. "There is NO way they will be separated for that long! I'd rather let them BOTH go!"  
  
"Then BOTH shall GO with ME!" Genma had put his foot down. With a death glare from his wife he quickly added in, "next year. When they are five we shall leave for ten years. During those years they shall be trained to be the best. When our time is up we shall return… after I visit my old friend and honor our agreement with him."  
  
"You and that stupid agreement! Fine but I expect letters at least every month." Nodaka caved in easier than normal knowing that as long as he honored the agreement, he was truly a wonderful man for wanting it to continue.  
  
The year passed in a flash and the twins soon found themselves traveling the wilds of Japan. Training was more difficult than ever and they often were injured for days at a time. Several months into the trip they ran into a girl a little older than them and her panda.  
  
She was seven, with long midnight blue hair and sea green eyes that held wisdom beyond her years. Scars of many kinds adorned her body and mind, but did not hold back her caring and wonderful attitude on life. Her companion was a Blue and White panda that communicated with signs. They were each other's only companions at the time and soon became friends with the twins.  
  
After a demonstration of their martial arts abilities, Genma felt they should travel together and become part of the family. Another heir and another daughter, who just so happened to have a panda as a 'pet'. Haruka Hasanko was now Haruka Saotome and her friend was Rika Hakubi.  
  
More years passed with friends and experiences coming and going like the wind. Neko-ken training when they were no older than seven and traveling to china on foot when they were fifteen. These are things that occupied their lives up until the day that would forever change them.  
  
China, 10 years later…  
  
"What are we doing here again onee-chan?" Ranma and Ami had grown into young adults during their training. He was taller than her, his black hair still in a braid going down his back to end between his shoulder blades. Her hair had darkened to the same shade as Haruka's and was held in a braid much like her brothers; only it ended at the small of her back. His eyes a stark grey, hers the same sapphire blue as always.  
  
Without looking at her companions the eldest child there responded, her sea- green eyes flashing with a look of annoyance. "For the last time, we are here to train like Oji-san wants. He is waiting for us to show up at this… Jusenkyo place. This is the last of our training journey so you had better prove yourselves."  
  
Ami looked at her adopted onee-chan as though they had just met. Her hair was a dark shade of midnight sky blue, 'the same shade as mine, only darker, harder to tell that it's blue and not black.' Haruka was taller and older than them; even her normally tall brother was close to six inches shorter than her. 'Her eyes are the same color as the sea, but lately they seem darker. It's as if a massive storm was raging on those waters we call her eyes.'  
  
She was brought out of her thought by her idiot brother's voice. "What about you? You hafta prove yourself too, don't ya?"  
  
They were both startled by the coldness in her voice. "Before I met any of you guys, all I EVER did was try to prove myself worthy. I stopped the day I met B-Chan. This time I don't have to prove myself, I WANT to prove myself. To prove I am worthy to carry on the anything goes school when it is time. If YOU have a PROBLEM with that then please tell me. Neither of you know anything about the real world and it's problems."  
  
[Few people do Haruka. Lets continue forward. We should reach camp by noon tomorrow.] The panda that had traveled with them since the beginning put a comforting paw around her friends shoulder. It was shrugged off, but when she tried again to comfort her friend she was allowed to do so.  
  
"What was that about Ami?"  
  
"I don't know Ranma. Lets just do our best… for ourselves and onee-chan." The quartet continued on until dusk and then set up camp for the night. After a half an hour of training they went to bed, only to wake up early the next morning to continue walking some more. They met up with Genma Saotome around noon.  
  
He was bald and rather round, his large white gi and bandana hiding nothing of those facts. Glasses were held to his face by wire rims that encircled his ears. "You made it! Time to start the last lesson of our journey. We shall utilize all of your training in an all out sparring session on these bamboo poles."  
  
Several people had sweat drops on their heads. That was oyaji (pops) for ya. They were split in two groups, Ranma vs. Genma and Haruka vs. Ami. They began to fight on opposite ends of the pools of water. Unable to see each other's fights.  
  
Ranma knocked Genma in to a pool first, only to have a large panda jump right back out and knock him into a different pool. He came up a red headed girl, and screamed just as B-Chan jumped in with him.  
  
Nearby Haruka and Ami were squaring off, they leapt at each other just as Ranma screamed. Distracted by the noise they collided in mid air and fell together into the pool below them. They came up two very handsome black haired boys.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Fiancé?  
  
Nerima, Japan…  
  
It had been raining not that long ago on this rather nice Saturday. Four people were dragging along a panda that was bound and gagged. Two boys and two girls.  
  
The first boy was the tallest of the four there. His hair a deep shade of black was held in a ponytail that reached his waist and swayed behind him as he walked, and was braided with a ring ornament on the end. His eyes were the color of the sea and flashed with the inner light of emotions. He wore a pair of black kung-fu pants and a blue sleeveless Chinese style shirt.  
  
The next boy also had long black hair in a braid that reached his waist; it was the same exact shade as the other boy's hair. He was close to about 8 inches shorter than his companion. He wore a blue long sleeved Chinese style shirt, with gold trim and a dragon design on the front. His black kung-fu pants were tied at the waist by a deep blue sash. This boys sapphire eyes flash with amusement as he laughs at his companions antics.  
  
Currently the two girls were wrestling with the ropes they were carrying, as they had tripped and gotten tied up in them. The shorter of the two was just about free. She had long blue hair that reached past her butt and was held in a loose ponytail by a leather throng. She glared at her male companions with eyes of a deep emerald green, which matched the color of her mandarin dress. "Shut up!"  
  
"Mmph mmmph " The other girl hopped around still trying to get lose. Her hair a blood red color matching her long sleeve Chinese style shirt. It was braided to just between her shoulder blades. She was the taller of the two girls.  
  
Many of the people in Nerima just stared at the strange sight, while others who had lived there longer just sighed and went back to whatever. Stuff like this was a common occurrence, ever since that kid and her blue and white panda showed up at the Tendo-Ke. They had left many years ago for who knows what adventure, but they had left both the Tendo sisters devoted to the martial arts. They had gotten used to the girls running along the fence tops at blinding speeds, and fighting anywhere and everywhere; they were used to the rooftops becoming make shift dojos and highways for them. If you lived in Nerima you knew of two of the greatest, and strangest martial artists around. So this was nothing too important. Just definitely something to do with Akane and Kasumi Tendo.  
  
"So where exactly are we going this time onee-chan? Shouldn't we be heading to Juubaan?" The shorter of the two boys asked his companion as they continued to drag the panda behind them.  
  
"Shimatta. I can't help it Imouto. Oyaji, Rika and I all have some business to attend here before we continue on. Besides we still got at least two months before we gotta head there." The taller boy spoke with an air of confidence. His stormy sea-green eyes flashing brightly.  
  
"Where are we going first?" The red headed girl spoke up, not wanting another surprise. 'Being cursed was bad enough.'  
  
Two people spoke at the same time a sign was thrust in the air by the panda. "The Tendo-Ke." The taller boy and blue haired girl stared at the panda and vice versa. The other boy and girl stood to the side staring at all of them.  
  
"Weird…"  
  
"You said it…"  
  
"Who do you know at the Tendo-Ke, old man?" The blue haired girl asked the panda.  
  
[The owner and I are old friends, Rika. Besides that, Ranma and Tendo's youngest daughter are engaged; they have been since before they were born.] The red head smacked the panda.  
  
"What do ya mean 'engaged' to the youngest daughter?" she glared at the panda, her fists clenched at her side.  
  
"Him and Akane-Chan? Engaged? How could you do such a thing to that poor little girl? She'll be scarred for life!" The taller boy and the blue haired girl broke out into laughter, even as the red head tried to maul him.  
  
"How do you know these people Haruka, Rika?" The other boy spoke, a grin plastered to his face.  
  
"That's easy. We used to live with them. Rika and I are like family there. I was coming to visit Kasumi again." The boy known as Haruka spoke while holding off the red head's attacks. The blue haired girl, Rika agreed as she dodged a stray attack.  
  
"Who's Kasumi, onee-chan?" The boy asked again, getting a response from both the other boy and the blue haired girl known as Rika.  
  
"My/Her best friend!" The three started laughing hysterically, while the red head just continued to try hitting the taller boy and failed.  
  
"Hey! Stand-- huh? Wazz'at?" She broke off her attacks and was looking at a nearby building.  
  
"Waz'up? Earth to Ranma!" After receiving no response from the girl, the shorter boy nudged her… HARD.  
  
"Ow! Hey what did'ya do that for, Ami?!"  
  
"To get your attention! What is it your lookin' at?" Ranma simply pointed her finger into the distance at a center of commotion. Something was happening at that nearby house so they decided to investigate. Upon closer examination they found the house to be the Tendo-Ke in question.  
  
Inside it was total chaos. It turns out that two very pretty and very fast martial artists were fighting an old man and each other at the same time. The girls were creaming the old guy and pretty much ignored him except for the occasional kick or punch.  
  
"Kasumi! Akane! Daddy! Would you PLEASE stop fighting! I am TRYING to cook dinner here!" Another girl popped her head out of the kitchen for a moment, her face covered in flour as she screamed at the fighters. She noticed the small crowd at the door and quickly, brushing the flour dust from her short brown hair she walked over to greet them.  
  
"Hello! This is the Tendo-Ke of Anything Goes Martial Arts isn't it?" The Haruka asked, his sea-colored eyes flashing as he smiled warmly. The girl nodded her head yes, and was almost immediately encased in a large bear hug by the boy. This left the room silent as the fighters stopped, seemingly in mid air and stood there staring at the sight.  
  
The boy danced around still holding the bear hug, Rika jumping for joy next to them as both began to chant, "We're home! We're Home! We're home!" Laughter ensued while everyone else still continued to stare. The girl who happened to be IN the bear hug was struggling to get free.  
  
"HEY! LET ME GO!" and he did as told only to crush Rika in a bear hug instead.  
  
"Excuse me. What did you two mean by 'We're home?" The tallest girl asked, her brown ponytail still in the clutches of the other girl who was balancing with one hand on her foot.  
  
"Oh Sorry! Its just it's been so long. I am Haruka Hasanko Tendo now Haruka Saotome master of the Panda-Neko-ken and adopted heir to the anything goes school of martial arts from both the Tendo and Saotome lines. AKA C-Chan! And this is B-Chan!" The tallest boy pointed to Rika even as he was whapped by a sign that said 'don't call me that!'  
  
Everyone looked at him as though he were nuts, except for Ami who was wondering how his friend had said that all in one breath. The other fighting girl spoke up from her position. "Um… Did you say Haruka Hasanko, as in originally Chibi-chan?"  
  
He growled ferociously even as he replied. "Yes! But I thought we had this talk about 10 years ago. Oh and before you ask if it really is us, can you please fetch some hot water?"  
  
The shorthaired girl from the kitchen fetched the kettle and handed it to the strange group of people. Within seconds the guests had all either changed gender or species.  
  
Haruka and Ami both changed from boys into girls. Ranma and the panda changed into boys, while Rika changed into a small blue and white panda. Several people fainted. 


End file.
